callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Shangri-La
__NOWYSIWYG__ Shangri-La is the Zombies map featured in the Annihilation DLC for Call of Duty: Black Ops. Zombies return with vengeance in the mysterious land of "Shangri-La," a legendary shrine lost in an exotic jungle. Never before seen undead creatures lurk within a treacherous labyrinth of underground caverns. Step carefully through deadly traps and solve the dark secrets buried within the shifting walls of a long lost land. Weapons Starting Weapons *M1911 *M67 Grenade *Knife Off-Wall Weapons *AK-74u *Bowie Knife *M14 *M16 *MP5k *MPL *Olympia *PM63 *Semtex *Spikemore *Stakeout Mystery Box Weapons *31-79 JGb215 *AUG *Ballistic Knife *China Lake *Commando *CZ75 (with or without Dual Wield) *Dragunov *Famas *FN FAL *G11 (with Low Power Scope) *Galil *HK21 *L96A1 *M72 LAW *Monkey Bomb *Python *Ray Gun *RPK *SPAS-12 *Spectre Features *New utilities, including the Mine Cart and the Water Slide. *There are Zombie Monkeys that steal power-ups and then randomizes them, dropping the current power-up upon defeat. *This is the first map to feature female zombies. *The 31-79 JGb215, a new Wonder Weapon. *New interactive traps such as the Punji Stakes and Geysers. *The introduction of the Napalm Zombies and Shrieker Zombies. *The return of the Monkey Bomb and the Bowie Knife. *The Spikemore, a variation of the Claymore. *A long easter egg, similar to Original Characters Trapped and Kassimir Mechanism. *Randomly spawning Perk-a-Cola Machines, similar to the ones in Shi No Numa except Quick Revive always spawns in the first room and the rest are separated in two groups: Stamin-Up, PhD Flopper, Deadshot Daiquiri, and Double Tap Root Beer randomly spawn underground while Juggernog and Speed Cola randomly spawn above ground. *A way to travel into the past, used extensively in the Shangri-La Eclipse Easter Egg Radios Easter Egg Quotes Trivia *The musical easter egg for the map is Pareidolia, and is unlocked by activating three Element 115 meteorites. *Richtofen is holding the Golden Rod obtained during the Original Characters Trapped easter egg. *The blood covering the four characters during Ascension has oddly disappeared, and Richtofen has put his uniform back on. *Shangri-La's definition is any place where one can find complete bliss, delight, and peace. *This is the first map to feature female zombies. *This is the first map to feature two switches the player must pull, both of which turn on a water wheel which powers the facility. *This is the first map that requires in multiplayer 4 players to stand on switches to get to the Pack a Punch machine. *The power switches have markings on them in German, due to reused model originating from Verrückt. *When raising the stairs for the Pack-a-Punch machine, on the side of the stairs there will be a spinning skull figure moving its way to the top. When it reaches the top, the water will drop down. This is similar to the clock in Kino der Toten. *The zombies in Shangri-La tend to double hit more than the other maps. *Bugs and such seem to fly around the map at some areas including the Starting Area. Gallery ZobiesLa.png PAPLA.png LaTraps.png|Punji Stakes BurningZ.png|Napalm Zombie WaterFall.png Monkups.png|Two Carpenter power-ups. The green one is normal while the red one is a random one the Zombie Monkey carries. Uitites2.png|Richtofen riding the Mine Cart. Ws.png|Takeo riding the Water Slide. Newbeastr.png|Zombie Monkey NewWWShangrehLah.png|31-79 JGb215 New wondr wepon unkown.jpg|The 31-79 JGb215 being used against a zombie. Videos Video:Call of Duty: Black Ops Annihilation - In The JungleShangri-La Trailer Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops DLC Category:Zombies Mode Category:Annihilation